Je ne sais pas
by xxMerry
Summary: Je ne sais pas. Joyce Jonathan.


**« Il y a des mots qui me gène des centaines de mots des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes. »**

Depuis peu, nous arrivons à communiquer sans nous entre tuer. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous cacher. Qui pourrait croire que tu fréquenterais une sang de bourbe telle que moi ? Tout simplement impossible. Ce serait comme demander au soleil d'illuminer la nuit ou à Rogue d'avoir les cheveux soyeux. Tout simplement impossible et incroyable. Et inconcevable. Mais pourtant. Et l'impossible arriva. Amen.

**« Comment te dire ? Je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires et c'est la que ce trouve le vrai fond du problème »**

Légère inconnue dans notre si belle équation de l'amitié. Le désire. Parce que oui. Je te désire. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Etre amoureuse de toi. Quelle idée vulgaire. Si on me l'avait dit, il y a encore deux mois, j'aurais ri à en pleurer. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai pas le droit. Ce serait trahir mes amis, ce pourquoi je me bas depuis de si nombreuses années. Tout simplement inimaginable. Et pourtant. Je ne peux cesser de penser à toi, ton odeur me hante jours et nuits. Partout où je vais, j'ai l'impression que ta présence m'accompagne. Je me sens apaisée.

**« Ton orgueil tes caprices tes baisers des délices tes désirs des supplices je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mènes »**

Et quand bien même tu ressentirais la même chose que moi, jamais tu ne l'avouerais. Car pour cela il te faudrait mettre ton orgueil de coter. Inimaginable. Toi si vantard, te contenter d'être juste toi-même sans artifice. Inconcevable. Que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'une sang de bourbe. Impossible. Et pourtant, je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Que tu m'embrasses à en mourir d'asphyxie. Que tu me fasses l'amour à en pleurer de plaisir. Je rougis à ces mots. Mais où irons-nous ? Serait-ce une relation exclusivement basée sur le sexe ? Je veux bien croire que tu sois un professionnel en la matière, je ne suis pas sure que cela puisse me combler.

**« Alors, on se raisonne c'est pas la fin de notre monde**  
**Et à tord on se questionne encore une dernière fois »**

Je devrais t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. La peur d'être rejetée sans doute. Alors je remets à plus tard… Et pourtant….

**« Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire**  
**Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps**  
**Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments »**

Mes sentiments sont bien présents. Ce n'est pas seulement un désir adolescent. C'est bien plus. Refouler mes sentiments est quelque chose de naturel chez moi. Il m'est très facile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela m'a demandé des années de pratiques.

**« Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive mais toi tu me regarde moi je te dévore**  
**Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour**  
**Mon ami mon amant mon amour et bien plus encore »**

Il me semble que des fois, tes yeux me suivent. L'impression d'être constamment observé. Quelques fois quand nous étudions ensemble, j'ai l'impression que tes pupilles cherchent à me faire passer un message, une lueur de désir fugace les traverse. Serait-ce un signe silencieux ?

**« je te veux toi avec défaut et tes problèmes de fabrications**  
**je te veux toi j'veux pas un faux pas de contrefaçons**  
**j'veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre**  
**j' veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes**  
**je veux tes mots je veux ta peau c'est jamais trop**  
**je te veux plus changer ta vie qui veut un autre un peu plus joli**  
**je ne veux pas je ne veux plus jamais voulu**  
**et puis t'es qui j'te connais pas t'as du rêver ce n'était pas moi**  
**mes confusions tu les connais laissons tomber »**

J'aurai pu tenter de t'oublier avec Ron. Le pauvre ? S'il savait. Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être. Nous avons passé des années à nous détester. Je connais tes défauts, tes envies, tes rêves et tes cauchemars. Mais je doute que tu puisses en dire autant. Je te veux toi. Et personne d'autre. Entièrement.


End file.
